


play of destiny

by spells



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, KRTSK Fluff Week 2018, Light-Hearted, M/M, prompt, scarf sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spells/pseuds/spells
Summary: So, listen, Kuroo didn’t plan this. Not at all – he wouldn’t even have been able to. It’s all a great, gorgeous, glorious coincidence. A little play of destiny’s hands, if he were one to say.Tsukki stands there, ungloved hands deep in his coat’s pockets, nose bright red, the apples of his cheeks also red (like apples), and Kuroo is obviously nice enough to offer his scarf.





	play of destiny

**Author's Note:**

> aaa first day+first piece for fluff week! i am v excited for this week because i am a fluff hoe so.. i hope you enjoy!!
> 
> **day one:** _scarf sharing_ | ~~childhood friends | firsts~~

The wind blows past them, and the heavy clouds on the sky make a snowstorm evident. Every sane person is already rushing to their homes, or anywhere safe, walking past each other quickly on the sidewalk. Outside, it’s as dark as if it was midnight, no sun peeking through, and even from inside, Kuroo feels a chill run down his back.

Everyone has started to leave, for some reason in small groups, as if being with others already protected you from the cold. And fuck, is it cold – Kuroo’s glad he came prepared, his scarf already tight around his neck and protecting a bit of his face, his thick overcoat in place around him. Some of the others aren’t as lucky, faces growing red from the cold, hands haphazardly sheltered in pockets, and trying to warm themselves up even while their outfits are not the most protective, or safe.

Before he notices, it’s just him and Tsukki left, even Yamaguchi having gone back to his house. Well, Tsukki probably dismissed him anyway, told him he could go. Anyone should go, actually. Kuroo should, could, be well on his way.

So, listen, Kuroo didn’t plan this. Not at all – he wouldn’t even have been able to. It’s all a great, gorgeous, glorious coincidence. A little play of destiny’s hands, if he were one to say.

Tsukki stands there, ungloved hands deep in his coat’s pockets, nose bright red, the apples of his cheeks also red (like apples), and Kuroo is obviously nice enough to offer his scarf. Tsukki’s eyes light up in unexpected thankfulness for a second, until Kuroo stretches him only one end, and doesn’t take it off.

Then, he gets it. And scowls again.

You see, Kuroo doesn’t mean to grin, either. A little play of destiny’s hands.

“I’m supposed to share that with you,” Tsukki says, after staring at Kuroo for a beat too long. He tries to keep his eyes deadly as he stares at him, but it’s reciprocated with so much playfulness, with the promise of so much teasing and provocation, that he always, always looks away. Kuroo knows all the right buttons to push. It’s his favorite pastime.

“Yes, Tsukki. Unless you don’t want any scarf – if that’s the case, I’ll get going-!”

Begrudgingly, lips in a tight line and frowning deeply, he steps closer and lets Kuroo rearrange the scarf and wrap it around the two of them.

He might be all reluctant and aloof, but he leans into Kuroo once there’s no choice but being close to each other. Their shoulders touch, and feet bump when they try to walk. Kuroo grins and tries his hardest not to laugh, because he knows that if he did, Tsukki would cut his head off.

Not only does he lean into the body warmth, but he is also surprisingly warm. It might be, and probably is, because of how thin his coat actually is, being not that good of a protection. Kuroo would offer to hold him as they walk, but then again, he likes his arm exactly where it is. He might try, but Tsukki doesn’t seem to like him that much. This, the touching and the scarf-sharing, is already so good. Already so much better than he’d expect.

Their breaths fog as they walk, even the quickest of exhales. Everyone’s do, a clattering and cacophonous symphony of steamy words, disappearing into the air but seeming to only encourage the clouds above them. The clouds are so heavy, so dark, that they seem to be more like a single force, being held upwards to keep all of them dry.

Well, they’re definitely having a snow day tomorrow.

Kuroo and Tsukki don’t talk as they walk, staying quiet, because that’s very clearly what the blonde wants. He’s already not one to talk much, especially not with Kuroo or any others that he isn’t very close to. In a way, Kuroo feels like he’s already invading the boy’s personal space, even if this was somewhat consensual. He didn’t expect a conversation, anyway, so he isn’t let down. In the contrary – he is glad, glad, glad.

He can feel him a little loose against him, though. He isn’t tight and tense, but almost leaning into and on Kuroo. It only makes him want to hold him more, partly because he simply wants to, and partly because it’ll make their position more comfortable. Their steps are synchronized, sure, but it’s still a little awkward. A fixable awkward, but Kuroo does not want to push Tsukki beyond what he wants to do.

Suddenly, Tsukki stops walking.

Kuroo’s yanked back when he does, since they’re sharing scarves, and he has to fix the accessory so it keeps shielding both of them from the cold. He stares at Tsukki, deeply confused, but also unsure of what to say to him.

He looks up, eyes flicking to Kuroo for a second before going back down to the pavement. His coat flaps around his sides when he takes his hands out of his pockets, and tugs at the sleeve of Kuroo’s overcoat, making him come closer. Kuroo’s still confused, still quiet, holding back from teasing Tsukki since he knows that would be his ruin.

Finally, Tsukki looks up into his eyes, “You are not allowed to ever bring this up.” Kuroo is about to ask what exactly is he not allowed to bring up when Tsukki leans into him and places his arm around his waist. Kuroo notices, then, that the boy’s face isn’t just regular, cold-red; it’s entirely catching fire, not just nose and cheeks. He looks like a total apple. It’s adorable, adorable.

Carefully, Kuroo fixes their position, holding Tsukki a little tighter and helping his coat stay tight around his body. It’s a lot more comfortable and less awkward like this, and he honestly wonders how he managed to get so lucky. Not that it’s luck, but he doesn’t know how Tsukki gave into this, how he wanted to initiate it. Destiny, he figures, and it makes him smile.

Maybe he was just bothered by the discomfort. Maybe that was all.

“I won’t,” Kuroo says, puffs of steamy breath, amidst a smile, “unless you let me.”

“Which I will not.”

Kuroo makes sure he doesn’t squeeze Tsukki just to prove a point, right then, but he surely wants to. “Okay, Tsukki. Whatever you say.”

They keep walking, finally comfortable, a little warmer now that they’re hugging. It’s easier to keep the rhythm, this way, and to keep close. Tsukki is definitely leaning into him, so much so that Kuroo doesn’t have to make much of an effort to hold him, and it’s incredible. Makes Kuroo feel like a true teenager, a pathetic one with his heart cramping in his chest and a stupid, ridiculous crush. He would make fun of himself, if he were anyone else.

If he were Tsukki, he would be laughing at his face.

He walks without knowing exactly where they’re headed, Tsukki acting as a guide, making him turn a corner when he would’ve crossed the street. He notices he doesn’t know where the boy lives, yet still is walking him home. He hopes he doesn’t live too far out of the way from his own house, or he might get caught in the snowstorm before he manages to get home.

Again, the not-luck luck – destiny, in the most traditional of ways – helps him, and they stop quickly, now not having to brake and just stopping together, with ease.

Tsukki’s house is nice, blue, and both the front windows are lit up from the inside. There are fairy lights on the curtains, and a Christmas wreath on the front door. Not excessively decorative or festive, but a nice amount. It’s cute. Kuroo wonders if the blonde helped with the decorations, if he’s close to his family.

“This is it,” Tsukki says, pulling away from Kuroo’s arms and trying to unwrap the scarf from around his neck. Kuroo helps, untucking the end and letting him roll it out. “Thanks… For, um. Walking me home. And the scarf.”

“It’s no big deal, Tsukki,” he grins, trying to keep it soft and sweet, but figuring he probably fails to some extent – the boy’s face grows even redder than before, and he looks away, hesitant.

They stand there for a second, like there’s more to be said but neither of them knows what or how to say it. Tsukki starts fidgeting, swallowing dryly, and it almost makes Kuroo want to leave, to give him a break.

“Kuroo…”

“Relax, Tsukki,” Kuroo chuckles, and nudges him. “You can tell me tomorrow. Or some other day – there’s all the time in the world. Now, take your time, yeah?” He takes a step closer, and Tsukki slowly raises his head. Kuroo bumps their shoulders and starts walking away, on his way to his own house. “And take care. Careful not to get caught in the snow. Next time, don’t forget your scarf!” He raises his hand in a cheerful bye, and walks away without looking back.

Now, listen. His cheeks are red too. And not just because of the wind that hits his face, and makes his bangs dance on his forehead.

Because destiny made it so. That’s why.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me: [twitter](https://twitter.com/karasunya) | [tumblr](http://gymthree.tumblr.com/)  
> thank you very much for reading! see you tomorrow!


End file.
